My version of the Last Olympian
by PowerinPink
Summary: This is my version of The Last Olympian. It is the same as the original, or is it? Percy's power is increasing incredibly and The Titans start realizing that to win they need him on their side. Percy has to juggle between his teen life and saving the Olympus and the world as they know it!
1. I blow up a cruise ship!

**I blow up a Cruise Ship**

"Please Percy; it's only for a week. I need you on this trip." Rachael begged me. We were currently in Paul's Prius in Montauk, taking a joy ride. We were here with my mom and her boyfriend, Paul Blowfis. They had been dating for about a year or two now. Paul is a teacher at Goode High, while my mother is a novelist. I had met Rachael two years ago when I was on my quest to save Annabeth and Artemis, in which she saved my life from killing death machines. Then we met again at orientation last year where she saved me from two demonic and psychotic cheerleaders. You know just the average meet and greet. "Rachael we both know I can't. I'm going to be sixteen in a week." I explained calmly. You see Chiron, my centaur trainer and camp leader, had a prophecy years ago that said a child of the Big Three would make a choice on their sixteenth birthday to destroy or save the world.

At first the prophecy pointed at Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, but she was turned in to a tree after sacrificing herself for her two friends, Annabeth and Luke. Then it pointed to me when we all discovered that I, Percy Jackson, am a son of Poseidon, god of the seas. I was the prophecy child until after my second quest, where Annabeth, Grover (My best friend who is a satyr), Tyson (My Cyclopes brother), and Clarisse daughter of Ares. We got the Golden Fleece, to revive camp from dying. Long story short Luke, son of Hermes, betrayed camp and joined the titan's side. He poisoned Thalia's tree which was what kept the camp invincible, but we were able to stop it from dying. After we put the fleece on, Thalia was revived and was the new prophecy child. The next year however she became a Hunter of Artemis, a group of men-hating immortal girls. That same year we discovered that Nico is a son of Hades. He had a sister, who joined the Hunters, but died during a quest. He hated me, and ran away which was dangerous because if Kronos got him on his side, he could destroy the world. That next year however we made up and became good friends.

So now, I had the fate of the world in my hands. Lucky me.

"I know Percy, but I-"

"Rachael please, I know you need me but I seriously need to focus on the whole saving the world thing."

She sighed like she knew this would happen. "I know and I'm sorry it's just that if you come on this trip with me to Florida it would help me so much. My father h-he wants me to go to Clarion Academy." She visibly shuddered at that thought. Clarion Academy was this all girl preppy school, which was exactly why Rachael hated it. "I'm sorry Rachael but I really need to stay here, at home." She sighed again and nodded. "Yeah I guess-"She was interrupted by the sounds of hooves slamming on to metal. I looked up to see something that I was regretting to see for weeks. Blackjack, my Pegasus, Guido, one of Blackjack's friends, and on top of him was Bekendorf, son of Hephaestus.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" Bekendorf asked as if we weren't on a top secret mission. Yo boss! Got any sugar cubes for me? I just sighed and shook my head. "Well looks like you've got to save the world now huh?" Rachael asked. I nodded, not even looking at her. "Well, I guess I can't stop you from doing that." Then she did something that surprised me, and probably her. She kissed me full on the lips. When she separated she said," Go save the world for me hero."

I opened the door of the driver seat but before I left I asked," Do you mind telling my mom and Paul that-"

"Yeah don't worry I'll explain it to them."

With that I exited the car and walked over to my friends who had gotten off the hood of Paul's car, and on to the floor in front of it.

"Hey Perce how've you been?" Bekendorf greeted.

"Oh you know. My birthdays in a week, I have to decide the fate of the world, and an evil titan lord is after me."

"So I'm taking that as a good?"

"Yeah I'm good." I smiled. Bekendorf always got you to smile, even under my extremely situation.

"So I guess that you don't want Annabeth to know about this little meeting." He stated with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh gods don't even think about it."

With that he laughed, and I set up on Blackjack, and we soared off in to the sky. I looked back at Rachael and waved, but she had a faraway look on her face, as if she was a thousand miles away.

I spent the rest of the flight memorizing our plan. Bekendorf and I had to sneak on to the Princess Andromeda, a giant cruise ship that Luke, or now Kronos, used to transport himself with his monsters. The first time I had been on the ship was on my second quest in which Luke has tried to kill me. You know the regular family routine. The plan was simple: Sneak on the ship and plant the explosives, and then for me to use my awesome son of Poseidon skills to escape with Bekendorf. We had been training for this moment for weeks, and now we would see if the training paid off.

We finally saw the ship after about half an hour of flying. Oh man not this nightmare again, Blackjack whined, bad memories of My Little Pony hairstyles and annoying sweaty giants. See I had freed Blackjack and all sorts of other magical creatures on my second quest, so I knew this would be hard for him. "Land right there behind those barriers." I pointed out for him. He and Guido obeyed and cleverly flew behind giant barriers without being seen. "Okay, Bekendorf and I got this; you and Guido can head out." I ordered. You don't have to tell me twice boss! Don't die! With that he and Guido flew off, unseen by our enemies. I looked around for any activity, but it was like a ghost town, or I guess ship. Last time I was here there were hundreds of delusional tourists, who might as well have been zombies. It was only about 5:00 so I knew they wouldn't be in bed. I visually shivered at what could have happened to them. I looked at Bekendorf who was holding a folded map, no wait. It was a picture of a beautiful girl smiling. Silena Beaguard. She and he had been dating for about a month now, and they were perfect. You could see their eyes light up when they saw each other.

He had a bit of sadness on his face, even a little guilt. I understood exactly what he was thinking. I could tell even after all of our training, that he doubted both of us would make it back to camp, our home.

"Hey, we'll make it back." I assured him.

He looked at me, as if realizing I was there, but then he nodded and smiled.

"Let's go kick some Titan butt."

We snuck around the ship looking for the boiler room. We ran into a monster or half-blood now and then, but we hid before we were caught. If we got noticed then the whole plan would be ruined. After looking at several 'You Are Here!' signs we found the entrance to the boiler room. We snuck inside to find it empty. We thanked the gods, literally, for that and continued with the plan. With using the amazing invention known as duct tape, we taped jars of Greek fire all around the place. We were about finished when I heard sounds of feet clattering down the steps. Oh no.

I could tell just by the sounds that there would be at least twenty monsters or half-bloods walking down the steps, toward us.

"We can take them." I whispered to him.

"No Percy, I still have a few more jars to tape."

"It's only five jars Bekendorf! We can live without it...literally!"

"No, we can't risk anything. It's now or never!"

"Then I'll do it!"

"No I can't just let you go!" He sounded exhausted, and was covered in sweat just like me.

"Bekendorf it's just like you said. Do it now, and escape, or never and get caught."

He realized that I had trapped him, and with that he sighed. He whispered me a good luck, and I was off. I opened the door, and without hesitation I ran through a group of enemy half-bloods. They were too shocked to see me that they didn't even put up their swords. I crashed through them and onto the deck. I heard the sound of an alarm going off. Well I guess this is a way to cause a distraction. I bolted as far away from the boiler room and towards the middle of the ship. I know what you're thinking; wouldn't it be stupid to go to the middle of the ship? Well when have I ever made a smart decision? I'm not going to explain what happened after that really. It was filled with me killing dozens of monsters, and knocking out half-bloods. Still, it wasn't as much as I had thought it would be. I mean you sneak onto a TITAN'S ship and they only have about a hundred scouts. After battling and defeating about 50 monsters I found myself stopping, exactly in the middle of the deck.

I was breathing deeply, and my arms were sore from all of that sword fighting. I was sweating buckets, and I felt like I would pass out soon, but I had to keep fighting. I was about to go into battle stance when I heard a bone chilling voice. One that I have been haunted by since my first year at camp, my first quest, and my first year knowing who I really was. Kronos, lord of time.

"Percy Jackson. We have been expecting you."

I looked up to see Lu-Kronos. Last year Luke willingly let Kronos take over his body so Kronos could have a form sooner. Now Kronos was inside Luke's body, which utterly disturbed me. I mean just thinking that my "grandpa" had possessed my "cousin's son". When you think of it like that you can't just help but shiver. He was leaning over a rail, and he was on top of one of those helipads, which I didn't know they made for ships.

I glared with pure hatred. This titan had ruined my whole life. I could have had a whole different life, if it weren't for him.

"Why the cold shoulder grandson?" He smirked. I breathed deeply, trying not to respond. We had planned on meeting Kronos in battle, but I expected a certain son of Hephaestus to be here with me.

I heard a large sound, and the floor of the deck shook violently, as if we were experiencing an earthquake. I was soon surrounded by hundreds of enemies. I tried to hide my surprise, but it was really hard when you had hundreds of weapons pointed at you.

"Bow down Jackson. Join our side and fight against the gods!" Kronos cheered.

I shook my head. "Not a chance."

He only shook his head, obviously knowing my choice. Then something weird happened. His usual gold eyes shimmered to a light blue. When he spoke, it wasn't Kronos' dark voice, but Luke's.

"Then come join me for your last battle Jackson."

I thought about it. I knew he was just baiting me, but I needed to distract everyone from Bekendorf. I hesitated for a second, but then I walked confidently to the stairwell that led to the helipad. Everybody separated creating a large line. I knew they wouldn't dare attack me, especially if Luke challenged me.

When I made it to the top I got in my battle stance. There was no escaping this, and he knew it too. I've been trying to avoid this battle for years, but now there was no escaping. He got in his battle stance and smirked.

I lunged. I aimed a stab at his chest but he blocked. I noticed he wasn't using Backbiter like he used to. Now he was using Kronos' scythe. I heard from a monster once that one touch, and your soul would be separated from your body slowly. He got on one knee and aimed for my thigh, but I jumped out of the way. I swung my sword which would have decapitated him, but my sword just bounced off. This jolted my arm, causing me to drop my sword in pain. This happened last year too. I thought it was just because it was Kronos in control, but it wasn't just him. Luke laughed victoriously, lifted the scythe over his head, and brought it down towards my head. I jumped out of the way a second before it hit, and in my place was a giant hole. I lunged again but he blocked again and countered with a swipe. I tried to jump but it was too late. The blade made a small cut on my arm. It hurt, worse than anything I've experienced. I nearly collapsed in pain. I quickly backed away until I hit the railing. I was cornered. Luke's eyes changed back to gold, and he grimaced as if he drank something bad.

Then he laughed, like there was no tomorrow, which there might not be for me.

"Jackson, it was fun fighting, but now I need all of my focus while destroying Olympus. If only you could survive to see what I have planned for you and your friends at your puny camp."

I however was smiling, probably making me look crazy. My watch, which I had noticed during his laughing, had glowed for a second. It was a message from Bekendorf. It meant all clear. He finished the job and was at the rendezvous point waiting for me. Now…how to get there. I needed to distract Kronos.

"Bring it Kronos. We can take you any day." I gloated.

He snarled at me," You obviously don't see the situation you're in. We have you now Jackson and your little friend too."

That stopped me. They had Bekendorf? He just signaled to me he was ready. What happened? Two giants came forward from the crowd. Each holding Bekendorf by his arms. He was bloody, covered in scars and bruises. His shirt had been sliced up so much it was barely hanging. He had a black eye, and a broken nose.

Kronos laughed at the shock in my face. "This is only the beginning Jackson. Your camp will be in flames, and Olympus will be mine. It's terribly sad that you and your friend won't be able to see it." He and all of his cronies laughed smelling victory.

I looked at Bekendorf, who was looking at me. He looked like he would pass out like me. I was using the rail for support now, and my vision was a little blurry.

"Prepare to die Jackson. I'll let all of your friends know what happened to you! How you surrendered to me, and prepared for death!"

That's when I snapped. I thought about all of my friends, people I considered family, who were counting on me. They needed ME, and I was going to help them, no matter what.

Suddenly there was a tug in my gut. At first it was the average, but then it grew in pain. It was nearly a hundred times worse than Mt. Saint Helens. It almost matched the pain of my cut from the scythe. I collapsed onto my knees in pure pain and let out a scream. Suddenly the large cruise ship groaned as water surrounding us lifted high in the air and collapsed onto the decks. It swirled around instantly killing monsters, and drowning half-bloods. I barely had the strength to see the water make a small hole around Bekendorf like a shield, causing all of the raging water to avoid him.

The ship started to tilt, and all of the surviving enemies lost their balance and fell into the raging ocean, and never came back up. When Bekendorf fell, the water shield seemed to wrap around him, except for his head, keeping him on the ship, alive.

I tilted my head to Kronos, who was holding onto a rail as the ship started to sink.

"Jackson! How on-"Suddenly a giant wave crashed over him, drowning out his words.

With all my strength, which wasn't much I called Blackjack.

Within seconds he came, but he had to fly above us so he wouldn't get wet.

Boss! Hey boss! I only leave you for an hour and you sink a ship! Did you at least get a picture?

"Blackjack this is serious! Get Bekendorf to camp!"

What about you, boss?

"I'll find a way, hurry!"

He tried to whine in protest but then grabbed Bekendorf by the collar and soared off to camp. The ship was now nearly underwater; only the helipad floated. I was too weak to talk, and it took all my energy not to pass out. Then I heard my watch beep. Oh Styx! I forgot the timer! That signaled one minute till detonation. I was done for, and what was worse was that Kronos was getting up.

"How on Earth did you do that Jackson? You destroyed almost a third of my whole army!" He snarled. I only held onto the rail for my life, I could barely stand. Water was now flowing onto the helipad's floor, and the water was powering me. I mean by tenfold, but I was still too weak. I muttered, "I don't know." Then I jumped over the rail, and sank into the ocean. My last bit of strength was used to propel myself as far as I could from the nearly destroyed ship. Still I could hear Kronos' roar of anger; obviously furious that I just did the impossible. My last thought was, what have I gotten myself into now?


	2. I Crash My Funeral Again

**I Crash My Funeral Again!**

I woke up to the sounds of something powerful crash into something else. Then I started to shake until it stopped. I opened my eyes to find myself on a bed inside a large aquatic themed room. The whole design was based on the ocean. I was really shocked when a 12 foot large Hammerhead shark swam through an open window, nuzzled me, and then swam back out. It took me a while to process all of this. Then the doors opened and in charged one of the worst things I could ever imagine:

My brother Tyson shouting," PERCY IS ALIVE!", and crushing me in his famous bear hug.

When he was finished he let me go and I caught my breathing.

"Tyson; where am I?"

He smiled. "You are in daddy's palace with me! It is lots of-"He was interrupted by the sounds of yelling and the sounds of swords clashing. I got up and looked out the window to see a full out war of merman and sea monsters. "Tyson. What's going on down there?"

He sighed and said," Daddy wrote you letter. He told me to give it to you."

He seemed depressed and I wanted to ask him if he was okay but he left quickly. What was happening?

I opened the letter to see:

Dear Percy,

I'm too busy to see you. I know you may want to explore the palace, but it is obvious that now is not the time. Oceanus and I have been battling for days now. The old titan wants his spot back as ruler of the sea. I know you may also want to help fight, but you are needed elsewhere. I know this does not explain as much as you need, or want, but please understand this is all necessary son. You may call on "Rainbow" or whatever Tyson may wish to call him and be on your way to camp. Tell Chiron that it's time. He'll understand. Please do not be discouraged and know that I believe in you son.

Poseidon

I read it about three times and probably would have read more if another blast hadn't shocked me back into the present. I whistled and I saw Rainbow, a hippocampus, swim up to my window. I carefully climbed onto him and we swam to Camp Half Blood. That didn't stop me from seeing the battle raging beneath us. Mermen with colorful tails held mini tridents and bronze swords while fighting off sea monsters like the crab from the cruise.

I walked onto the shore of camp to see nobody here. Where is everybody? That's when a terrible thought struck me. I ran to the amphitheater to see every camper watching a sea green shroud. Oh not again! Everyone, minus the Ares cabin, was depressed. I saw, to my relief, Bekendorf in the back with his head in his hands. Silena was patting his back whispering words of comfort.

I walked into the clearing and walked straight towards him. Nobody else noticed me walk up to him. "Bekendorf, I know Percy wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Silena whispered to him.

"Yeah Bekendorf I don't want you to blame yourself. Even if it never happened." I spoke quietly. They both froze and turned around slowly. Their jaws nearly hit the floor when they saw who it was.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"PERCY!" They both screamed and tackled me into a hug. Silena was crying with joy, while Bekendorf was just trying not to. Everyone turned to see what was going on and had the same reaction. Soon everyone, again minus the Ares cabin, came up and patted me on the back. "Wow. De javu anyone?" The Stolls laughed.

There was the sound of hooves clanking against a wooden floor. We turned to see Chiron on stage, with obvious relief on his face.

"Cabin leaders, meeting in the Big House immediately. Campers back to your daily activities."

"So what's our battle plan?" I asked when we all settled around the ping pong table.

Chiron replied," We have been given orders by Zeus that Olympus is in grave danger. He has asked for help, to defend Olympus while he and the other gods defeat Typhon. They need all the help they can get at the moment." Wow, if Zeus was asking for help then it must be bad.

"Okay that's easy. We just set up defenses all around the building and wait for the Titans to come." Clarisse smirked. She was the only one here actually excited for the war.

"It's not so simple Clarisse." Annabeth stated. She had been avoiding me the whole time I got here. "We have only about forty campers, and this army sounds huge. We'll be crazy to think that we're enough."

"I have bad news." I stated. Everyone turned to me in confusion. "On the ship there was hundreds of monsters, and Kronos only said that was about a third of his army. Annabeth is right; this army is huge."

Everyone let that soak in, waiting in silence.

"Chiron?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes Percy?"

"I have news from my dad. He said 'it is time' and that you would know what that means'."

Chiron paled and looked around nervously.

"Chiron, what is it time for?"

He sighed and muttered," Percy I have been trying to avoid this for as long as I can, but I can see I cannot anymore. It is time you heard the Great Prophecy."

* * *

**Okay short chapter! Sorry I have like a few other chapters to publish for this story later which I can do tonight! Review pretty please with whip cream and a side of fudge! 3**


	3. I Learn About My Future shocker

**I Learn my Future, and Bond with my Family!**

It was silent after that. Nobody spoke, tension rose in the air. Finally the Stoll Brothers said in deep and dark voices," Dun, Dun, DUN!" Annabeth glared at them and slapped them both on the head.

"So where is it?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment, and then looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, I believe you still remember where I keep it correct?" Annabeth had a distant look in her eyes before nodding. "Good. Will you and Percy please retrieve it for us?" We both nodded and I followed her up the attic. When we got inside we decided to look around, like a walk down memory lane. A cold, harsh, and deadly lane. I walked over to a pink sparkling scarf, smelling of floral perfume. The label was covered in dust so I read:

_Anna…ercy…Aphrop…arf_

"Remember when we got Aphrodite's scarf?" I asked her. She shivered. "I don't need to be reminded of all those _spiders_." I remembered how Annabeth nearly had a heart attack when she saw the little bugs. Sure it was scary then, but now when you looked at it we had great and funny adventures. "Man, have we been on some wacky quests." Annabeth voiced my thoughts. "Yeah remember the Labyrinth where we had to follow your worst nightmare for directions." I teased. "Hey watch it! We wouldn't want anybody to know that the _Great Almighty Percy Jackson_ was once a puny hamster!" She laughed.

"You know we should really go find the prophecy now." I changed the subject.

"But you looked really cute as a hamster."

"Annabeth!"

"Oh come on! You were so small, and fluffy!"

"Annabeth if you tell anyone I swear to Zeus you'll find yourself covered with spiders."

She stopped laughing and paled. "Fine let's find this stupid prophecy." She walked straight to the Oracle, or what I liked to call a dusty mummy, and carefully took off the necklace. It had a small pouch at the end, smaller than my fist. "Wait. You mean this huge prophecy about my possible death, was hanging on her neck?" I asked. She nodded and walked back to the meeting with me in pursuit.

"So Percy will you please read the prophecy for us?" Chiron asked. We had just got back to everyone, and tension rose again.

"Oh um sure Chiron." I stuttered. I had been waiting for this moment since the first day I heard about the prophecy. The day Luke betrayed us and tried to kill me. I had been dreaming of this moment. The moment to finally understand myself, what my choice was. I needed to know what my destiny was, because for the past years I had been clueless and had nearly been killed hundreds of times. This moment changes everything in my life, to see if I would live or not.

Annabeth passed me the necklace with the pouch laced to it. I opened the pouch to reveal a folded paper. It was small, wrinkled in several places. It looked light and fragile, as if one touch would ruin it. I unfolded the paper and tried my best to straighten it without ripping it. I took a deep breath and read,"

_A child of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

_They will hold extraordinary power,_

_And fight their final fight on the highest tower._

_They shall see the world in endless sleep,_

_A hero's soul cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end their days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze. _

It became an uncomfortable silence after that. Not even the Stolls could make a joke about this. Everyone was either avoiding my gaze, or giving me looks of pity. Finally after a minute of this I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my chair and stormed out the door. Once I was outside I sprinted into the woods. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was doing. I just needed to be alone. I didn't know where I was until I saw I giant pile of rocks. _Zeus' Fist._ I climbed to the top and laid back looking up at the sky. Right now it was about noon so the sun was out shining. I don't know how long I was up there until I heard two voices behind me say," Hey."

I looked down to see two people I hadn't expected. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. I waved at them and went back to resting. "What's wrong?" Nico asked. I sighed, I really didn't want either one of them to know what happened. I wished nobody did, including me. I decided that they deserved to know at least. So I told them everything that happened the past few days.

"Oh." Was all that they said. That summed up all of my feelings. Ever since I found out that I wasn't just some random kid with dyslexia and ADHD, my life has been turned upside down. Just being a demigod was life-threatening, but being a child of the Big Three? Might as well keep a sign around your neck that says "Please eat me!" I was only twelve, and I swear that I have been through enough excitement for the rest of my life. Emotions that I have been feeling for years crossed my mind.

Pain, Anger, Lost, Confused, Determined, Loyal, possibly Love, Friendship. There was one that I truly despised out of all of these though.

Fear.

It was the one thing that everyone, even the gods, have to deal with. It limits you from enjoying life, and it can ruin you forever. To me; it just makes me feel weak. Fear just puts a limit on me, and I just can't pass it. I remember how I used to fear having to read in front of the class, but now I fear for my life. For my friend's life.

"Percy are you okay?" Thalia asked. She didn't wait for my answer and climbed up along with Nico.

They sat down next to me and looked at the view of the woods.

"It's going to be okay." She reassured me softly.

"How could you know that? We have forty campers, some aren't even older than ten, and Kronos has a full army of hundreds of monsters and demigods."

"We have one thing that they don't."

"What's that?"

"Hope. They're going to get cocky, thinking that we might as well surrender but we can hope. It might not seem like much, but every camper here has it. It may only be a small little ember, but if you combine all of those embers together you have a bright fire."

"But someone has to control all of that fire Thalia, and I'm tired of that having to be me. To be us. Being who we are people just expect us to lead them to victory. What happens if I fail, if we lose? They would just blame us, and I'm tired of it." I replied.

"Percy, I know how you feel but it's normal. It's just that somebody has to deal with it, and we got picked, but I rather it be me then someone else." Nico voiced.

I soaked in and smiled. They were right about all of this, and I needed to be strong for everyone else. We all spent the rest of the day laughing and joking, as if we were just three normal kids actually having fun.

**Okay here is chapter 3! Please review!**


	4. You Can See The Future?

**You can see the Future?**

"Poseidon" I muttered as I scraped my best roll into the brazier. My conversation with Thalia and Nico had been hours ago. We had spent the rest of the time catching up. Thalia was doing great as The Lieutenant of Artemis, slaying monsters, hating men, the usual. She and the Hunters had come to help defend Olympus with the campers. Nico had been traveling around for information on his past, about his mother and who the lawyer who picked him and his sister up from the Lotus Hotel. He decided that he should join us in the war and came as soon as he could.

Nico and I explained to Thalia what happened last year; she flinched and nearly cried when we mentioned what happened at Luke. I hated having to tell her but she needed to know. We spent the rest of the afternoon trying to forget the past years, and just focus on the present.

I walked over to the Poseidon table and sat down. A feeling of depression covered me like a blanket. Tyson was still at dad's palace and Grover, my best friend who's a satyr, has been off saving the wild and spreading word of Pan's death. I looked at all the other tables filled with dozens of kids, with jealousy. Sometimes, actually most of the times, I wished I was one of them. Not a Son of Poseidon who everybody looked at with either awe, waiting for something amazing to happen.

I saw Annabeth Chase sitting with her cabin mates, talking battle strategies. She must have felt someone staring because she looked around until she saw me. She smiled lightly and waved. I lightly waved back and looked around again. I saw Bekendorf talking to his cabin mates about the latest defensive traps. Travis and Conner Stoll were joking around with their cabin mates; their cabin was the only cabin here that still really smiled. With all of this talk of war and defending Olympus the air became tense and dark, like as if we expected something huge to happen any second. Clarisse and her cabin were all pumped and excited to kick monster butt. Silena's cabin was all complaining how their hair and nails would be ruined, all except her. She seemed to be the only one there who cared for the actual battle. I knew there was a reason I liked her. Katie Gardner and her cabin were talking about traps they could do with their plants.

I heard the sound of someone sitting down on my table. I to my left to see Juniper, with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Uh hey Juniper. What's up?"

"Percy, do you know anything about Grover?

"What do you mean?"

"Grover h-he's missing. Nobody knows where he went. He just disappeared, Percy." She started to sob and I brought her into a hug. Nobody had told me about this. I looked around to see most people looking at us, but I ignored them. I locked eyes with Annabeth and she nodded her eyes a little misty. She and Juniper had obviously talked about this.

"I'm so sorry Juniper. If there's anything I could d-"

"Empathy!" She shouted scaring me and everyone else. _Great now we have all eyes one us._

"What?"

"Your empathy link!"

"Yeah what about it?"  
"Call Grover. You just have to concentrate hard enough on Grover and you'll know where he is. Please Percy; I've been missing him for nearly a month." She begged.

"I guess. Do you want me to try now?"

She squealed with joy and nodded eagerly. That got everybody who hadn't been paying attention to turn to us.

"Juniper please calm down. I can't try with you squealing."

She blushed a bright green and apologized.

"So um, how do I, you know, do this?"

"Well you just have to concentrate on him, you'll know then." She explained patiently.

I closed my eyes and thought of Grover, which really freaked me out. I thought about all of our quests, all of the times we hung out, but most of all was when we had discovered Pan. Suddenly I had this weird feeling. It was like half my mind wasn't with me, like as if it was somewhere else. A voice shouted through my head, "PERCY!" which scared me to death. "Grover?" I thought back. It got quiet but then I heard his voice again say, "Park." Then it was quiet.

"So where is he?" Juniper asked bringing me back to reality.

"H-he's at a park."

"That's it?" she asked obviously upset by the lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's all I got."

"No, it's fine. I mean that helps a lot. I know he's in New York because that's where he told me he was going, he couldn't have gone far. Thanks Percy." She hugged me and then left to the forest.

"Campers I would like to announce that due to the hunter's visit we will be having our weekly Capture the Flag!" Chiron announced about ten minutes after my talk with Juniper.

Everybody perked up at that. We hadn't played that game for weeks due to the preparation for war.

"The teams will be", he continued," Hunters against Campers. The games will begin in half an hour." After he finished all of the campers ran to the Athena table. They were always the strategists. The Hunters left for Artemis' cabin to plan. The Athena campers talked in hushed tones for a second until they allowed people to sit with them. I sat next to Annabeth and we both blushed.

She stood and said," Okay campers. The plan is simple. Ares cabin you, the Hermes campers, and my cabin are going to attack straight forward. You guys attack in middle, Hermes to the left, us to the right. Pollux, you and the Demeter campers will be setting plant traps. Bekendorf, you and your cabin will set up regular traps around the flag. Apollo cabin will be in the trees, shoot any hunters that pass. Silena you and your cabin will be defense. I want Percy, Nico, and the Stolls to defend the flag. It'll be near the creek which is good for Percy. Nico I want you to call some dead soldiers in case of backup. Stolls, you'll be searching around the flag for any hunters trying to sneak up on them. Now let's go kick some butt!"

I walked over to where the flag was. It was directly in front of the creek, which was just a bonus for us. I was standing next to Nico who was currently looking around excited. This was his second game ever, the first one had also been against the Hunters and he was also on defense. Wow, I guess nothing changes. Then again he didn't know who is dad was then, so I guess some things do. He was nearly bouncing with excitement to kick some immortal girl's butt. It was actually pretty fun.

I was about ready to laugh out loud when I heard rustling behind me. I took out my sword and got in a battle stance.

"Percy!" I heard both Stolls call out.

They both walked out from behind some trees and the person next to them made my heart nearly stop.

Rachael Elizabeth Dare.

She was wearing her usual ripped jeans with drawings all over them, with a Goode High hoodie. She looked worried and scared. When she saw me her eyes widened.

"Percy!" She called out and ran over to hug me. It caught me by total surprise so I didn't hug back.

"R-Rachael what's wrong? How did you get here?"

"Percy something is going to happen soon! Something bad is going to happen!" She kept repeating.

"What do you mean?" I heard Nico ask.

"I saw something like a vision." She looked like she was going to say more but got interrupted by Conner who cheered," You can see the future? So cool! In the future do I get a beard?"

I smacked him on the head and asked," What did you see?"

"I saw this camp, and it was all quiet. Then this huge army came in gold and black and this guy." She faltered. "Percy who was that guy I hit with my brush in the eye again?"

"That would be Kronos."

"Wait a second. You hit Kronos, the Lord of Time, in the eye with a brush?" The Stolls asked. When she nodded they both started to crack up.

"So anyway he was in the front and then he said something like 'today is the day where the war begins. Every August 12th the day the Titans ruled' and then it stopped." She explained quickly.

We all froze. Today was August 12th. _Oh no_

**You don't have to tell me it sucked, I know. -_-**

**Please review!**


	5. Invasion!

**Invasion!**

We all stood frozen for a few seconds and then ran. We didn't care about the game; it wouldn't matter anymore if Kronos took over it. Travis and Conner ran off to warn the campers, Nico shadow traveled to Chiron to tell him, and I was currently running around looking for Annabeth with Rachael behind me. We ran into- no literally- right into Annabeth.

"Percy what are you doing? You're supposed to be defending the flag." She took a look behind me and saw Rachael. She and Rachel had only bonded once, and that was about how bad their parents were.

"What's the mortal doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Annabeth this is not the time! Kronos' and his army are invading tonight!" I scolded.

"Percy that's not funny!" Annabeth protested thinking that I was messing with her, which made _no_ sense to me.

"Annabeth I swear to the Gods that this isn't a joke! We're in danger and we need to get ready!"

She hesitated to see if I was lying but decided against it and nodded.

"I'll go get the campers ready." She ran off in a random direction in search of other campers.

I was about to start looking for more campers too but an arrow stopped me. A silver arrow. Oh that's just wonderful.

A specific daughter of Zeus came out followed by three Hunters, all aiming arrows at me. Rachael tried to hide behind me, but failed.

"Hey Kelp Head. Who's she?" Thalia asked nodding her head towards Rachael

"Um Thalia meet Rachael, Rachael meet Thalia."

"Hi." Rachael squeaked behind me.

"Look Thalia, call all your hunters, there's an invasion coming tonight."

She paled and her eyes went wide. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie about Kronos invading camp?" I asked in annoyance. I did not need this right now.

She nodded her head understanding the situation.

"You guys go get the rest of the Hunters." She ordered her hunters. They ran off to go find the Hunters.

"Does Chiron know?" She asked.

I heard the horn blow, cancelling the game.

"Never mind. I'll meet you two by the hill." With that she sprinted off towards the hill.

I dragged Rachael all the way to the cabins, warning confused campers about what was happening. Soon the whole camp was on the move, everybody running to the hill and setting up traps and preparing. I brought her to the Big House and told her to stay. "No Percy! I want to help!"

Suddenly we heard war cries from beyond the camp borders; they were here. Rachael paled and said," You know what? I think that couch inside looks really comfy." With that she ran inside and shut the door.

"Percy!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned to see Annabeth, who looked a little better.

"What is it Annabeth?"

"Chiron wants you to stay near him, to see how the battle turns out before you start fighting. He's by Thalia's tree." She sprinted over to her cabin mates and  
they started talking about battle strategies.

"Hello Percy." Chiron's voice sounded grave. We were currently next to the tree while the other campers prepared for battle.

"Hi Chiron. Why am I staying back? You know I can do this." He sighed and looked towards the campers.

"Oh believe me Percy, I believe in you more than some of the others. I want us to observe the battle, see how bad it gets, and then if needed I'll send you off." We had done the same thing last time the Titans had tried to invade.

"Like a secret weapon?" I asked smirking.

"Well I don't think you're much of a secret but yes." He answered while smiling back.

"Chiron-"

"You're wondering how the army can enter camp?" I nodded and he answered," Well as you know, the half-bloods can enter easily because of their parentage. The monsters would usually not be able to, but", he looked out to the army that was only about a hundred yards away, running at us.

"There are so much that they'll pass?" I finished. He nodded while frowning slightly. Suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind.

"Chiron; me being with you has nothing to do with checking out the battle. You want me out of the battle because I'm the Prophecy child." I stated.

He didn't look that surprised that I knew this, so he just nodded.

"Percy, if you were injured, killed, or captured it could change everything. Mr. Di Angelo would most likely become the prophecy child then." I didn't want that at all. Okay, not that I wanted to be the 'chosen one' but I didn't want it to be Nico's responsibility. The kid was too young for this. We all are.

The Titan army was getting closer by the second. They were only about 50 yards away, and from even here I could see the hatred on their faces. Each monster filled with some much hate, ready to draw blood. I could make out the shapes of Laistrygonians giants, dracaena, empousai, and other horrific monsters that even I couldn't describe. Just like Rachael said they were dressed in black armor, but had a golden scythe designed on front.

I wondered if the Titan's army had a personal stylist to design their outfits.

The army had about a few hundred people and monsters, all holding swords, spears, nets, and shields. Who I saw in the front was who caused all of this pain I've been through since my first year; the person that had ruined everyone's life just by existing.

Kronos.

He wore the same armor as the rest of his army, except he only had on chest armor…and he had the actual scythe right there in his hands. He still had the scars running from his eye to his jaw, and his blonde hair was blowing with the wind. It looked just like the same old Luke, except for the golden horrific eyes. Even though I hated the guy I still felt pity that he had lost his body to Kronos. Then again I felt that he deserved it after what he did to us, to me, to Annabeth.

I realized that he was looking straight at someone; me.

He smirked at me while he and his army charged, all excited to get first blood. I took a step towards my friends, but Chiron pulled me back shaking his head.

"Not now Percy. I don't want you out there; we need to wait things out." He pulled out his bow and took some arrows out of his quiver. The army was now close to the borders, almost about to pass it.

"Fire!" I heard Bekendorf yell signaling for his team to shoot their cannons they had prepared. The Apollo campers and Hunters stood near the back shooting arrows into the sky, falling down onto unsuspecting monsters. The first enemy half-bloods were starting to cross and the Ares campers ran forward to meet in battle.

The satyrs, Demeter cabin, and Pollux were causing vines to grow out of the ground and to wrap around our enemies, squeezing the life out of them. Then Athena kids ran to battle like the Ares kids. The sounds of shouting and swords clashing filled the air. Sometimes a monster would be killed, and its killer wouldn't be found meaning Annabeth had her invisibility cap on. Every once in a while lighting would strike an enemy, or an undead soldier would kill a monster. All of this battling made me want to just run straight into it, but I listened to Chiron's order to stay put. The battle was pretty equal, but it looked like we had an advantage with having children of the Big Three on our side.

I kept looking around though for one specific person, or titan. The last time I had saw him was when he was in front of his army in the charge. Now, he just disappeared.

"Uh Chiron." I said distracting him from killing a hellhound.

"Yes Percy?" He asked.

"Where's Kronos?"

"Right here." A cold voice answered behind us.

We both turned to see Kronos standing behind us smirking when he saw the shock on our faces. Chiron pulled me behind him, away from Kronos. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and gripped it tightly.

"Hello son." Kronos sneered.

Chiron glared at Kronos with pure hatred. The feeling was mutual.

"Father." Chiron spat. It was weird to see Chiron who was older than time to call Luke, or what used to be Luke, father.

"Well this was wonderful, but I need to have a little talk with my dear grandson."

I shuddered at the fact that Kronos was technically my grandfather. Not exactly the kind of person I'd take to school on Grandparent's Day.

"You will do no such thing." Chiron spoke taking a daring step forward.

"Well I didn't ask if that was okay with you. Now move aside." He made a pushing gesture and Chiron flew to the side landing on his side thirty feet away. I stared at Chiron's body with wide eyes. I glared back at Kronos and said," What do you want?!" He smirked at me and answered," You." He charged at me barely giving me time to uncap riptide and block. We fought fiercely; me with a sword that doesn't hurt him, and him with a scythe that rips your soul apart. Yeah, that's fair.

He was going really fast, and I was forced to defense barely blocking his fast blows. "My, my Percy you have improved over the years. Remember one of your first battles where your mother was taken?" He taunted. That was just too much for me, and I made a fatal mistake of trying to stab his chest, even if he was somehow invincible. He used the same power he used against Chiron and blew me far away.

I landed at my cabin. No literally landed at my cabin, and crashed right through the front door crashing onto my bunk bed. Good landing. My back was still sore from crashing through the door, but other than that I was fine. I ran out and looked around. The battle was still in full swing, and Kronos was missing again. I looked to the other side and smacked my forehead. Right there the whole time was the ocean. Right there maybe fifty yards away was THE OCEAN! I decided to use it as a backup plan though, and charged back to battle.

I fought hard, killing dozens of monsters and injuring enemy half-bloods. The battle was turning over to our favors and you could tell we would win. I was currently killing monsters with Thalia, when something happened. The sound of a scream of pure fear rang through the crowd of battlers. It was louder than all others and all battling stopped.

What I saw made me nearly faint.

Annabeth was on the floor, bloody, with a large gash in the front of her shirt. I was about to run to her when I saw who stood over her; Kronos, who held a bloody scythe. He laughed victoriously and raised his scythe above his head and shouted," Say goodbye to your girlfriend Jackson!" He was about to slash it down when I felt a large tug in my gut. I had a weird feeling, like as if I wasn't even controlling myself. Like I was obviously controlling myself, but it was like this was an instinct, like as if I did this every day. The ground started to shake violently throwing him off guard. You could hear the ocean waves crashing loudly on the shore.

I didn't know I could do this, I didn't know I had this amount of power. I didn't care about my newly found power though. I wanted revenge; for what he put me through. For what he put all of my friends, people I would call family through. For everything he had done to us. I didn't know that someone could be filled with so much hate, but I proved myself wrong.

I put my two hands forward aimed at Kronos' body which was just getting up from falling in shock. Waves from the ocean flew at breaking neck speed and crashed into him and the enemies. It didn't even crash into cabins or any people on our side. It was as if it was shielding the campers from its danger. More waves came blasting monsters into dust, and drowning enemy half-bloods. I could see the shocked faces of campers as the camp was flooded with water, but wasn't affected the least. Through my peripheral vision I could see them each in some sort of water bubble that looked like it was protecting them.

Even when Kronos was under water I could hear him curse loud and clear in Greek.

This was really draining my power so I had to finish it off with a big bang.

I got all the water to capture every enemy, including Kronos, into a giant water bubble. The camp was now fully dry as if it hadn't been flooded to the roofs of the cabins. "Thalia!" I shouted. She quickly got out of her shock, and sent a giant bolt of lightning at the bubble, electrifying everyone inside. Using the rest of my power I closed my hands into fists and pulling them back as if pitching a baseball I threw it miles and miles away. So far that we never heard them land. It got quiet and I was breathing deeply trying not to faint. It soon became too much and I fell to my knees and passed out.

The last thing I heard was people screaming my name.

* * *

**Okay, I have finally got the chapter ready! 3 I am SO sorry for the late update! Apology cookie? :3**

**Anyways Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
